villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranching
What is Ranching? Ranching is one of the two Farming Skill that become available when you move into a Village, the other being Gardening. Your animal pen is located behind your House. It can be populated with various farm animals. It is possible to name your animals. You can raise chickens and pigs for eggs and ham to make breakfasts that grant a boost to damage dealt, sheep for regular fleeces that can be refined into cloth, elemental sheep for elemental fleeces required for crafting priest and wizard armor, and golden sheep to sell the fleece or sheep for gold. What kind of farm animal Sheep, Chicken, Pig, Lunar Sheep, Arctic Sheep, Black Sheep, Ember Sheep, Golden Sheep These farm animals will also gain more experience when you give them the correct feeding or perform actions. Tending your animals Tending your animals grants ranching experience to you, as well as experience towards the animal's level. The animal's experience is accumulated for every action you do on the animal, but it only levels up when you harvest from the animal. Click on the ranching sign and hover your cursor over the animal to see its stats. When your animals are awake, you can tend to them by either feeding, petting, or using your ranching tools. If you give your animal what it wants though, the animal will show an experience multiplier (2x, 3x, 4x) that will help you and your animal level faster. Animals have 2 bars: an orange "happiness" bar, and a blue "energy" bar. Tending will increase the happiness as well as output of the animal, and decrease the energy. When the energy bar is empty, the animal will sleep for 2 hours before you can tend it again. To find out what your animal wants, just hoover your mouse over the animal. An icon will appear just above the animal's head showing an image of what it wants. An animal can desire: *Food: This can be fruit from gathering, vegetables from gardening (for sheep), bugs (for chickens), mushrooms (for pigs), or water. You can also give an Animal Treat. *Lute: Sometimes an animal would like to hear a tune on the lute. Lutes can be purchased in the item shop, or in the tools tab from a vendor. *Brush: Occasional the animal would like a good brushing. Players can brush their animals with the animal brush. *Flute: At times the animal may like a high pitched energetic tune. Players should play it a tune on the flute to keep it happy. *Petting (hand icon): To pet an animal, simply click on the animal. There are no tools or items required for petting. You can find out all the types of food your animals will want by viewing your Animal Shopping List via the ranching sign, or your village interface from the main menu. You can also view what your animal will want for any ranching level. !!Animals will never ask for items that aren't on this list!! Harvest Time When your animal is ready for harvest, a new icon will appear above its head. Harvest time depends on the type of animal. Tools and Extras You can buy basic ranching tools (brush, flute, lute) that have 20 uses before breaking from a tool vendor or your ranching sign, or you can buy sturdy versions that don't break from the crown shop. Sheep Treat can be feed in place of any food and act as if you gave the sheep what it asked for. Elixir of Nurturing Raising your Ranching Level Regular feeding and performing actions correctly will help raise your ranching skill